


Sometimes you just find Things

by GreenPumpkin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Headcanon, Imrahil is a proud uncle, Quote from How I met your Mother, and farawyn shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPumpkin/pseuds/GreenPumpkin
Summary: Drabble. Finding stuff (or people) on a battlefield can lead to other, well, findings. And sometimes you just find things.





	Sometimes you just find Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Sometimes you just find things**

 

Imrahil watched and smiled quietly as Faramir was presenting the family the woman who had consented to spend her life with him. Radiant. Wonderful.

And as for the young steward, still not quite believing he should be so fortunate.

“I suppose sometimes you just find things, my love,” Éowyn remarked.

At that, Imrahil could not help but feel a little shock as the gruesome image swept over him – him finding the almost dead shieldmaiden on the field of battle.

Indeed. Sometimes, things were lost, and then found. Only to be found by someone else again, but in a different way.


End file.
